


Love Live! RIP

by SpringShowers_MaeFlowers



Series: Love Live! Stay Alive [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blood, Don't be alarmed, Fire, Implied Relationships, Invisible Unnamed Characters, Just lots of death in a variety of creative ways, Not too gory don't worry, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, They don't all die in the same Universe unless idk they all die at the same time, implied lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringShowers_MaeFlowers/pseuds/SpringShowers_MaeFlowers
Summary: Love Live! Rest In Peace!Some very short one shots on the deaths of our beloved Love Live! School Idol Project! girls. But there's a twist! They way they died is based off of their names.





	1. Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heights and kidnap, as well as murder. It's not gruesome. Feel free to skip it though

It's crazy how people can be so cruel. Kotori thinks this as she sits on cold stone, looking up at the people around her. They are wearing the same t-shirts that her fans would wear, but these people do not love the little bird. They hate her, with passion. 

Kotori can just about hear them yell for her to stand over the wind. She refuses because she knows what they're going to do. She will prevent it as long as possible. And so she struggles, shrieking, tears rolling down her face as they pull her to her feet. Her voice fades as she sees the drop. Sixty storeys down are cars and lights. This fills her with the motive to break free. But the dress she is wearing is tight and she is cold and weak. The strength they lift her with hurts and she screams as she takes flight into the open air.  
The little bird plummets. Not ready to flee the nest. She can only think of the ones she loves as her tears dry from the force of the wind. She is dead before she hits the ground. A heart attack in mid-fall. The little bird lies in the road like a broken egg. Blood leaking everywhere.

Her soul flies far away.


	2. Light at the End of the Tunnel

Nico stumbles around in the darkness. She has no idea where she is or what is happening. She's panicking. She can't see.  
Calm down, she thinks. She attempts to smile but the usually happy Nico-Nico-Nii bursts into tears. Her fingers scrabble around on the floor. Choking on salty tears, the girl rests her forehead on the floor. She sighs, stands and walks into the wall. But it is not a wall, it's a door. Nico grabs ahold of the handle. She is frantic and scared and pulling with all her might. She does not have much and she cannot open it. The dark haired girl leans against the door and it falls open. She laughs at herself, unable to see because of the bright light. She will never see anything again.

There is a thud and a girl shaped dent in the metal of a train.


	3. Dying Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains hints of bullying, actual suicidal thoughts and implied suicide. Feel free to skip it.

"I wish you were dead!" The voice screams in Nozomi's mind again. It does not matter who said it, what matters is they meant it. They meant it. Words hurt so much. She lays in her bed, crying because of this wish. It stings in her mind every night as she tries to sleep and every time she looks them in the eyes. It is driving her crazy. It is driving her to despair. To think, a single sentence could do so much damage.

Her pillow is damp and her hair sticks to her red blotched face as she sits up. She is dizzy for a second. There is a pen on the bedside table which she picks up. She cannot find paper so she writes on the wall. Big, sloping writing, not hiding her emotions. Nozomi cannot write everything she feels, it would not fit on this wall, nor all the walls in all her home. She keeps it simple. She clutches her cards to her chest deciding she must hold all she loves one last time. She picks the photo of her friends from her table and hugs that too. She collapses to the floor.

There will be no one to find the lifeless girl in the morning.


	4. Melting SnowKitten

The water is freezing. Cold is all Rin can think as she plunges down. Cold and wet. Water is wet. She nearly laughs. The cold is muddling her thoughts. Cats hate water, she also thinks of this. She hates the cold water so she must get out. Her hands find the bank and pull her ashore. Damp grass. Dry air. Still cold. Her hands shake violently as she sits up, shivering involuntarily. Teeth chatter. She forgets how she ended up here in the first place and hugs her knees for warmth. But there is none.

She curls into a ball and peeks at the sky, empty and vast and as cold as the water. The ginger haired girl is sleepy. Cats like the warmth, she thinks, cats do not like the cold or the water. She folds in closer to herself. Unable to think of anything but the chilly air and her damp skin. Closing her eyes, she thinks of her warm bed. She dreams happily until all her dreams stop.

Snow falls softly on the girls dead body.


	5. Flaming Red Hair

Maki wakes to smoke. She coughs loudly and jumps up. Wood is burning. She will burn too if she does not run. The fire wakes her fully. It's licking at her toes now. She cannot think about how she got here, she cannot plan. She must run. Tripping and stumbling over burning logs and bracken, the pianists eyes begin to water from smoke. Soon she will not be able to see but she must keep running. Smaller tress fall around her and her skin itches with heat. Run. 

The fire is following her, gaining on her. It is a race against time. Time always wins. Her foot is caught under a smouldering sapling, she chokes. Desperate, she looks around for something to help. She turns to see a large tree falling nearby. It knocks her unconscious. Her leg now mangled. Her red hair matches the fire.

Soon, all is ash.


	6. Swimming with the Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains fairly detailed descriptions of drowning. Feel free to skip it.

They think it is funny as they splash her. Umi does too. It is fun. She runs deeper into the water so it is up to her waist. She gasps at the cold. Soon they are deep enough to swim. It's chilly but no one cares. They decide to have a breath holding competition. Umi is confident, she knows she can hold her breath for one minute, give or take. She plunges under the water. After a minute she surfaces but before she can gulp in air her head is forced under the water. She panics and splashes. She has already used her one minute. She fights against the force of the hand but cannot win. It isn't long before she feels light headed. It takes all of her will not to breathe in. Her will breaks and breathe in she does. The water fills her mouth and lungs. It's overwhelmingly salty. Umi's body convulses as she tries to rid her lungs of the water. But she just takes in more and more. She's twitching all over and she hears laughing as the hand lets go and she floats face first in the water, unconscious and without breath. Soon she will be dead.

The two oceans become one


	7. Coffin of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains fairly gruesome descriptions and a car crash. Feel free to skip it.

Hanayo smiles quietly as she walks. It is cold but bright and the air smells of sweet flowers. She loves the smells of spring. She is making her way home after a pleasant day at school. Even before she reaches the road she can hear commotion.

She stands on the pavement watching in horror as car after car smash into each other. She can hear the crunch of metal and the skidding wheels. A car flies towards the onlookers. It stops a few metres from Hanayo. Glass scratches her face and she can see the bleeding, twisted body of the driver and can feel the warmth of her own blood on her cheek. She sees the cause of the commotion as it swerves around the corner. A lorry, the open back filled with beautiful flowers. It turns too fast and screeches towards her. Time freezes as Hanayo looks in awe at the flowers falling around her. 

Now the petals are stained in crimson as flowers become her coffin


	8. Pray for Me

It's a beautiful night. There are clouds in the sky but they only add to the beauty. Eli stares up at them and wonders briefly how many others can see the same clouds as her. She makes her way through the crowd trying to get closer to the shrine. Her girlfriend works here and on a busy night like this she hopes she can find her. Eli reaches the shrine but can't see the violet haired girl anywhere. She decides to pray and search for her after.

Eli makes her way through the crowd once more. The amount of people make it hard to breath. She stands on tiptoe to see if she can spot her lover. But as she stops to look she is knocked to the floor and under the feet of the crowd. She struggles to get up, fighting against the flow. But she cannot. They kick and stamp and the ones with heels are the worst. It hurts in a horrible way. Some try to stop and help her but are carried away in the tide of people. Eli manages to roll over and spit out the blood and mud that have blocked her airway. She can see the clouds and can hear the screams of a young girl. "Eli!" Eli wants to reach her voice but she cannot. She is trapped and crushed more each second. She is dazed and dying. The gap is swallowed and the wave of shoes wash over her. 

Her body lies cold and lifeless, she never prayed for this.


	9. Mourning Dew

Honoka stares as the droplets of water drip from the flower she has just picked. She smiles brightly at the beauty. Yawning, she turns to see a bright blue cloudless sky. She is unsure how she got here, but who cares? It's so beautiful and magical that Honoka doesn't think of leaving for a second.

Honoka runs through the fields that never end. She stops suddenly, confused. Is this a dream or reality? This place can't possibly exist. And then Honoka remembers with sudden shock and horror what exactly has happened and realises where exactly she is.

A flower is laid upon the coffin of Honoka Kousaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it is unclear this is Honoka's version of heaven. I think it's up to you how she ended up there, but I imagined her either in a coma or passing in her sleep.


	10. The End

μ'sic forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and tell me what you think in the comments! In case your wondering, here is a list of the meanings I used to kill u's, there names have lots of meanings but I chose which to use.
> 
> Eli: My God  
> Nozomi: Wish  
> Nico: Daylight  
> Umi: Ocean  
> Kotori: Little Bird  
> Honoka: Flower  
> Hanayo: World of Flowers  
> Maki: Timber Trees  
> Rin: Cold
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
